The winchesters and school
by dragoncreek319
Summary: New town, new school, right? What happens when there's something not so natural at that school. This is my take on that scenario.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Dean had** thought of a few things that he was sure of this year. Number 1: breeze through school unnoticed. Number 2: do not disappoint dad. And number 3: take care of Sammy. _Oh shit._ He cursed himself mentally. _Taking care of Sammy does not come third. He could not let the CPS loose on their asses again._ He was determined this year, the 17th one of his life, to glean some kind of knowledge at the very least from school. Dean knew that college was not an option, not with their life, so he had to make the most out of 11th grade.

His dad had left on hot pursuit of a wendigo that was wrecking havoc somewhere in the next state and left Dean to take care of everything. Which reminded him that Sam needed new shoes. The old ones were pretty worn out.

 _Speaking of the devil_ he thought, as Sam appeared in front of him with a very goofy looking smile plastered on his face. 'School?' Dean asked knowingly.

'Yep'

'You do know that we're going to the same school this year?'

If possible, Sam's smile became even bigger. Montgomery school was every public school except it housed both a middle school and a high school. While this did mean that Dean could keep a closer eye on Sammy, it also meant more bullying. No way was he letting Sam out of his sight. He turned his head towards his watch to check the time.

'It's 8:15,' he announced. Time to get Baby on the road for school. But the phone chose this time to ring. He answered the call to a very familiar voice. 'Dad?' Dean exclaimed.

'It's that dad?' A very curious looking Sammy asked picking his head up from inside his school bag.

'Yeah,' Dean replied.

 _Dean, hey listen,I'm coming home by 4 today._

'Yeah?'

 _Yeah. Make sure that you're home by then. After that we're going on a hunt tonight_

'Really?' He tried to hide the excitement from his voice but failed.

 _Yes, really._ He could hear his dad snicker from the end of the line.

 _Now get to school_. His dad ended the call.

'So dad's coming home today,' he told Sam who was expecting an answer ever since he had picked up the phone. Once those words were out though, Sam sighed in relief 'Oh, thank god. I couldn't last another second alone with you.'


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note: just so you know, first ,(horribly titled) fanfic, all mistakes are mine, none of the characters except the OC's are mine, etc. I know not much happens in this chapter, but bear with me because I promise it will get better.**

Sammy got out of the car,slamming the door as he ran towards the school. 'Careful with my Baby,' Dean called after him getting out of the car himself too. 'It's not yours,' Sam retorted to which Dean added a 'yet'. "Now go on, get to class," Dean told Sam who ran to his classroom on the first floor. This school was a lot different from the other ones they had been in. For starters the ground floor held the rooms for the drama, dance, music, art and sports departments while the first floor had all the classes for middle school and the second floor had the classes for the high school.

Dean checked his watch which said 8:57. Three minutes were all that were left between him and his reaching class late. He started towards the first flight of stairs and then the second. Dean walked into class triumphantly, for he had made it to class with a minute to spare. He removed his textbooks from his bag , then set all of them on his desk. After separating his English textbook from the pile, he put all of the other books in his bag. Suddenly, everyone around him looked up. Doing the same, he learned that they had a substitute teacher for English that day. The sub swept his eyes around the class and locked gazes with everyone for a second. He then proceeded to sit down on his chair with a condescending smile.

"My name is M"

Dean never caught the words that came out next from the sub's mouth for he was too busy looking at his eyes. His eyes that glinted. His eyes that shone black. 'Think of a plan, Dean,' he mentally chided himself. Okay. He had some salt in his bag and holy water in a second water flask. Couple that with the knife he had hiding in his sock, he was good to take down this sonovabitch. Now the only thought conflicting in his mind was whether he should call dad or not. And what about Sammy? "Ester. ," Dean immediately returned his attention to the scene unfolding before him. Great. If the demon didn't have enough reason to hate him before , he's pretty sure being a lousy student would do it.

" , care to share with the class what fairytale you were cooking up in that skull of yours?". " Uhh, sorry Mr. uhh," glancing back at the board, he replied ,"Rosemary. Umm, can I get a hall pass. I really need to look into better food options.". " I don't know, can you?" There it was. The reply he hadn't heard in quite a few schools now. What the hell _was_ that supposed to mean? _Yes_ or _no_? Fucking teachers. " I think I can?" Dean answered to a very obviously disgruntled te- _no_ , demon. He held in a sigh when Rosie finally let him go. He paced a few steps of the boy's washroom. The journey till there had been quite uneventful except for that staff member he accidentally knocked down(and apologised to). The only unusual thing about her was the fact that she was wearing really dark coloured lenses with her spectacle frame but that was a trend nowadays. Keeping that in mind he decided on telling his dad after school.

Unless something happened while school was on. Then it would be his fault _and oh god_ he can't be responsible for so many deaths. Although he has seen a lot of dead bodies in his life than anyone should have in seven lives, he still couldn't bear to see anymore of those blank faces. Especially not if those faces consisted of his classmates. Even if they were all douche bags. And plus, he also had Sam to think about. So he decided to text his dad, who may or may not know how to use a phone for purposes other than calling. Nothing can go wrong, right? It's only five more hours of hell. He'll survive.

 _Oh, who was he kidding_ he thought. Basic principle of horror movies. Never take things too lightly. He had to be wary, which he will after he gets back to class, hopefully to see Rosie gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As always, all mistakes are mine and none of the characters belong to me I'm just playing with them. Oh, and by the way there's a reference to a season 3 episode in here, see if you can spot it.**

Dean walked out of the washroom to go back to his class when he saw her again. The school staff member (or teacher, he wasn't sure really) was still in the corridor. She was too hard too ignore and dismiss now that Dean had spotted her. He almost moved forward to ask her what she was doing out here before he decided that he didn't have any authority to do that. So he tried to move back to class as slowly as he could when he caught sight of her name card. " Dorothy Dame," he whispered to himself. Well then, Dottie was officially on his 'watch out for' list.

Mentally noting to ask someone about 'Dorothy' later, Dean started moving faster to class. Making the right turn that he needed to in order to reach his destination, he saw his English teacher come out of the classroom which meant two things: 1:- class was over , and 2:- he was in trouble.

" Mr. Winchester ," the sub drawled. " How nice of you to join us this early, when class is just starting. No no, not this one, my next class is starting."  
" I'm sorry sir," Dean started ( but did _not_ mean at all) when Rosie stopped him from talking any further. He then left the general vicinity of Dean which meant that Dean had to get to his next class.

 _History, great_ he thought as he moved around with his bag to learn about the mistakes his predecessors had made. He walked forward then made a right turn. Entering the fourth class he faced the teacher. Ms. Baker was already in the class sitting on a chair and while Dean didn't consider teachers as people to be compliant with, had an aura around her that screamed _obedience_. She also had dark bags under her eyes that stood out against her cakey face making her look exactly like the nickname that the students had given her- the Ghost. He noted that today was wearing a flowery dress and was sitting behind the desk looking as if one word out of order might set her off. She was also one of those teachers that always spoke in a strict monotone and never showed any emotion beyond calm anger.

Dean advances towards the chair next to one of the cutest girls in the class when spoke. " Mr. Winchester , it appears that according to the seating arrangement, you should be sitting beside Mr. Wilson and Ms. Johnson ."

Dean was starting to get why it was _Ms_.Baker. He quickly changed places, wasting no time because he knew, unlike with other teachers, tardiness would certainly get him in trouble here. Still, he was Dean Winchester and he had a reputation to uphold, so he dragged the chair back as noisily as he could and sitting on it he pulled it towards his desk with the same loud screech. This action earned him a spartan glare from the teacher which he in retrospect should be afraid of, but thought that it was worth it as it also provided a few weakly disguised snickers. He then opened his book along with the others on the teacher's command. then proceeded to use the board to teach them something about the Italians and someone named Garibaldi when he saw it for the second time that day, Ms. Baker's eyes shone black. Just for a second, though before it flickered to normal again, making him wonder if he had imagined the whole thing.

But the voices behind him said otherwise as someone else had noticed the black eyes too and was asking if the others had seen it too. So he was not hallucinating any of it. Great to know that he had not gone crazy, not completely at least. he checked his phone, flipping it open to see if there were any messages by his dad. After learning that there was no response to his text, Dean knew that he had to call his dad. Although he would never be able to do so with glaring angrily at him and was a teacher that looked like she would be giving him a hall pass any second. So he decided that he would wait. Or, well, until something happens, in which case he would have to whip out the Bowie knife in his right boot. he looked up once more but this time, actually paid attention to what the teacher was saying.  
"All of you need to have your project done by next class," she spoke without any emotion in her voice, making him wonder if she was a robot which is not possible for now he knew what she was. Oh god, what had his life become? Demons were infiltrating his school, what next, evil Santa? No, he didn't want to jinx anything.

He kept thinking along the lines of how he was going to get Sammy out of this hellhole and before he knew it, history class was over. _Awesome_ , he thought. _Only four more hours to go._ _He could do that, right?_ And that was the moment when the fates decided he wasn't in enough trouble as it was; he could hear someone scream from a class or two to their left. Everyone ran outside to investigate and the sight he found was not pretty. A girl about his age was rambling on and on about something but the only thing that he caught from what she said that mattered was 'th _e_ teacher had black eyes.'


	4. Chapter 4

A **/n: Chapter four, yaaay. I know I've been late in updating it but I'm on vacation and there's no internet here(moves device around and still zero bars). Anyway, here's the fourth chapter nd I guess this fic will be around eight or so chapters?**

Chapter four

That was it. The signal that Dean needed to know something was up, to do something. And he and Sammy were the only ones who could do whatever it was they were going to do. Surely it can't be as dumb as just barging in and face the demon, but that was exactly what he did. All this while he also had Sam's nagging voice begging him to create a plan. Stupid kid, sometimes Dean would give anything for Sam to grow down if possible.

Dean entered the class and looked at who, or rather what he was up against.

"Ah, , we meet again! You know I did hear of hunters in this school but you were the last person I'd expect," spoke lazily in his usual drawl.

"You know that's the exact opposite of what I usually hear 'cause I've heard that I'm somewhat of a celebrity around you monsters' hotspot," Dean retorted back cockily which he knew was an immediate mistake for for the next thing he knew, he was facing a wall, clutching his hand, the right one that he had used to break his fall, which now hurt. A few gasps were heard from the crowd that had formed outside the clssroom. He knew from the pain that was currently flaring in his arm and from experience that it was broken. That's it. This demon is going down, six feet under. No one messes with his shooting arm and gets away with it. But before any of that could happen he needed to be able to think clearly through the pain. He tried to blink it away. Demon bitch at school means demon bitch can get Sammy. And he sure as hell wasn't going to let the demon get anyone, let alone Sam.

He turned and moved towards the demon, each step sending a flare of pain up his right arm. "Son of a bitch," he grunted under his breath which kept hitching now and then due to fear which he would never admit to, ever. Today was just a bad day in a string of bad days. The guy upstairs never seemed to save any good luck for them.

"Something wrong with your hand Dean?," Rosie asked in a way that made everyone in and around the room visibly uncomfortable. "Something wrong with your ugly face bitch?" Dean shot back which earned him a hushed "now you're asking for it " from the crowd along with the sound of a punch which, he realised had come from a source very near, had him reeling back cupping his cheek which now throbbed. But holding his hand to his face meant that he'd have to remove it from his broken one and the absence of the good hand made his bad one feel worse. As if it was lessening the pain which he was pretty sure it was not. At least he didn't think so.

He was just thinking of how he was not going to give the demon any kind of satisfaction by just standing there, unarmed, when he caught sight of a teacher coming towards him and his company. , great, just exactly what he needed right now. Just one more, and they could start a band. "Nice of you to join us, Lavender.".

Lavender and Rosemary, awesome. What's next, Thyme? He thought, not giving a rat's rear end of what their names were. All he cared about was getting Sammy, then killing this thing and then getting out of here and sleeping for a week because his hand was radiating pain and the headache that was steadily developing wasn't helping. Only problem was he's only killed the things they hunt a couple of times. As enthusiastic their father was about hunting, he isn't the same about Sam or Dean shortening the lifespan of the monsters. Secretly, Dean thinks his father actually cares about stuff like preserving innocence and shit. That's one of the few areas where he doesn't get his dad. And he's pretty sure Sammy won't hurt a fly, let alone something that once used to be human. But Dean has killed before and this time, like his first kill, he might not have a choice.

He looked straight into Lavender's eyes trying to convey a message along the lines of " do ya have a death wish?" but he's pretty sure the most he managed was "my arm freaking hurts" as the Lavender bitch fucking smiled at him."What're we doing here with him? We got bigger fish to fry, better hunters to hunt," Lavender spoke for the first time in that same stern voice except this time there was a tinge of urgency to her words like they were on a time limit or something."Wait, what do you mean by better hunters? If you think there's another hunter here, you're outta your minds," Dean said, all his pain forgotten in his concern that they might find Sam. He couldn't give away the fact that his geeky little brother's in this godforsaken building, he won't.

"Oh, relax, we're not talking about that pesky little brother of yours, Rosie spoke this as if picking up on his thoughts. "We were here for someone else, we just chanced upon you."

If they were not here for him or Sam then who were they here for? Sure, he knows other hunters exist, but aside from his family, Bobby, Pastor Jim, and Caleb and his dad, he doesn't know anyone else. But another hunter also meant backup and the demons haven't found who they're talking about yet, which means that the person's still out there somewhere in the school.

So, the best Dean can hope for is that Sam hasn't heard any of the commotion here but luck never favours them for he turns to his right to inspect his hand first(which is now icily cold and hot at the same time) ad then the crowd and finds Sam there, looking horrified, and angry and maybe just a little bit exasperated which is typical Sam Winchester. That side dish of annoyance that comes with anything related to hunting is what makes Sam Sam. Come to think of it, he's actually relieved to see Sam here relatively safe and most importantly, alive.

Sam's annoyance quickly turns to concern when sees Dean's right hand and Dean sighs in return trying for a silent " 's okay" .

That's the moment Rosie chooses to announce the fact that the third hunter has arrived. The hunter whose identity Dean was itching to find out. On a whim, Sam turns around along with Dean to have a look at who will be joining the demons' hit list. There's a lot of more new additions to the crowd, a few middle schoolers and a lot of teachers but the only person that steps forward is Dorothy Dame.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm so sorry for updating this late but you can blame the fact that I am on vacation and have no internet connection( ha, that rhymed). Plus I didn't notice I had any reviews so this is kind of a belated thank you to DearHart , VegasGranny, and Guest. Thanks for the response and if you have time, please leave a review.

* * *

 **Chapter five**

Sam Winchester was having a great day. No, really the work he and his "buddies" were doing was a lot, no doubt, but it was interesting too no matter what his older sibling would say. See, Sam could hate school if he wanted to but he didn't. School was exciting beyond his classes for it was the only place he could meet up with his so called "friends". Yeah, sure he wasn't supposed to have any kind of emotional attachments and moving to a new town every few months, sometimes weeks was challenging for the aforementioned twelve, almost thirteen year old, but still. School also provided an escape from hunting and no matter how much he tried he wasn't much of a hands-on type of guy. He liked being in the backseat and thinking things through, 'cause rushing headfirst into anything wasn't going to help any situation. And when he had a plan, he was ready to take charge except that he wasn't allowed to. Not just by his dad who had his reasons, but also by Dean just because he was a control freak.

So yes, you can't really blame Sam for not liking trying to get himself killed on a regular basis. And no matter how much he protested, he was always taken along on these hunts to only sit back and watch whatever outcome. The only good part about hunting was saving people for which they were never acknowledged. And how can you actually be sure if you have in fact saved those people when you don't stick around. Not even long enough to confirm that the people they save were actually okay, mentally if not physically. What if those people couldn't handle any of it. What if those people go off the rails and start killing people for revenge because a loved one had died. And couldn't they do any of the work they did inside the law's limits? Why do everything illegally? Sam could swear that he saw his dad's picture on a wanted list in a state, and his and Dean's as missing in another. Could it be possible that the hunters were causing more harm than good?

That was the train of thought Sam was engrossed in when he heard someone call out his name. "Winchester, Samuel". Oh right, roll call. He raised his hand "present" before putting it down. Honestly couldn't middle school teachers leave middle school students alone? And they were forced to call each other "buddy" like they were preschoolers. They were just eighth graders, not stupid. Okay, maybe eighth graders could be stupid, correction: most are stupid, but they were stupid in a way that couldn't be helped. And the buddy system was introduced after a student that was wandering the halls alone was killed; the reason why the great John Winchester and co. was looking into it.

There was something going after kids everywhere in the county. But the kids that were killed weren't any kids, they were all bullies. So far a girl named Ruth was offed in a playground, Pete bit it in an alleyway, Corey in a ball pit, Justin in a museum on a school tour, and the latest victim, Polly in the school itself. So far, there was no pattern except for the fact that whatever was making this happen did it all in broad daylight. Plus, were they really bullies? They concluded this from the statements that they took from a few students and their parents. Each and every kid is a bully to someone in middle school.

All of the kids were also of varying ages from 10, 7, 8, 15 and 13. The only part of all of this that made sure that the killings weren't the work of a serial killer was that all of the places wee crowded, including the alleyway where Pete and his friends were playing hide and seek. But there were no witnesses to claim what happened, all that the people in the crowd said was that the kids were there one second and gone the next. No flash of light, no cold spots, nothing weird except 'poof'.

Sam was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the teacher's hand on his table. Nor did he register the thud of a book. He looked up only when his name was being called. He could tell by the expression on Ms. Dame's face that she was not pleased. " Samuel, I assume that you were not thinking about the answer for the equation 'if xy=6 and (x+y)=5, and (x+y)(x+y) should be?'" She said pointing at the board. Math, not his strongest subject at all though he tries. But he does like Ms. Dame , who does enjoy a joke. Except when it comes to her subject, then she's not fooling around. Sam likes that about her. You can see she's passionate about her work and tries hard, though she does have a few favourites. She's blind in one eye and usually wears a bit dark coloured glasses, but she likes to joke about her partial blindness. asked the class to call her Dorothy from day one but Sam never stuck to that. She was also one of the few teachers that students genuinely like and try to earn good grades to make her proud. And that's why Sam decides to try and answer her question, and although it might not be right he knows that would only try to correct him, without being mean.

"25," Sam answers after trying out the equation on his notebook.

"That is in fact, correct." She then proceeded to turn to the black board and write down the next equation and how to solve it. That was when there was some sort of commotion outside the class above and opposite theirs.

"I'll be right back. Until then, Martin, you're incharge," Ms. Dame said pointing to a boy with dark skin, sitting at the back that half the class swooned over. He was also one of Sam's friends but the type that waved 'hello' whenever they saw each other. Martin was a boy who likes following rules but rebels them in secret. The second was out of the class, Sam spoke up.

"Hey, Martin do you think you can let me go to the washroom?"

"I don't think, I know I can't. Heck, _you_ know I can't"

"But it's sort of urgent. Please, I promise I'll make it up to you." Sam put on his best pleading face and hoped that it'd work.

"Fine, but just this once" It worked. Guess Dean was right. Those do work on everyone.

"Be back soon and plus, you know the rule," Martin called after him. Yes, Sam knew the loo rule. The very rule that stated that only one person is allowed to go at a time. Stupid rule, since they had a buddy system for everywhere except the washroom. Something told Sam that he wasn't going to be back for a long time. Too bad for the person who actually wanted to use the men's room.

Sam made his way out of the class and onto the stairs that would take him upstairs. When he reached the third floor, he looked closely at what was going on. The first thing he registered was a group of high schoolers looking at the scene unfolding before them. There was a girl that was sitting down, trembling. A boy was down on the floor comforting her. The older kids also looked shocked, totally not how they should look like when there's a fight going down. And there was a teen inside the classroom where whatever was happening was happening. The teen looked suspiciously liked his older brother. Oh god, that was Dean. Yep, the dirty blond hair, tall figure. Definitely Dean. And he was cradling his right hand that was now swollen. Sam knew that had to hurt. But there was only one question in his mind regarding Dean. What had he gotten into now?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

 **A/n: I'm reaaalllly sorry about the delay but real life decide to pop in for a visit. And I also know that this is a short chapter but I promise I'll post a longer one soon. (Btw, any season 14 theories anyone?)**

Sam had no idea what expect from the big bad( Sam guessed it was the big bad because he was standing with Dean in the room, but otherwise he had no idea who he was) when he mentioned another hunter. Was he talking about Sam? Was he messing around? Or was there actually someone else, because he was pretty sure that the man inside knew what Dean was, but not who. Sam then internally cursed himself for not turning sooner to look at the person coming forward because there was no way he was letting his math teacher die today, supernatural cause or not. But Ms. Dame was smart and she acted like she knew what she was stepping into so Sam let her step towards the classroom.

Wait, hadn't the other person said something about another hunter. Was Ms. Dame a hunter or just trying to do something about this situation? Sam really hoped it was the former but before he could think any further he realised that he had blurted it out.

"What was that Sam?" Ms. Dame questioned.

Sam decided to ask her after weighing his options. " You're a hunter?"

" No," Then she turned around to face the threat in the room. Sam's heart fell but then rose in quick succession as Ms. Dame continued talking. " I'm _the_ hunter. Hello villain of this fairy-tale. Mind telling the class what you are?"

" Ooh, she thinks she's funny," the mentioned villain spoke. Sam caught sight of this guy for the first time. He had slick black hair that was combed neatly. But his expression revealed malice. This guy was pure evil but also looked like, to put it in simple words, a douche bag. He chuckled lightly despite the situation at how much his brother was rubbing off on him. Dean must've caught it.

" What'cha thinking 'bout Sammy?"

As if sensing Dean moving about just then, the man( whose name he still didn't know) flung him around across the room without moving at all. Just like that he waved a hand and his brother was ten feet from where he was previously standing. And now his full attention was on Dean again. The man turned around to face Dean and held him against the wall, again, without moving at all. His mind was working now thinking of various things this man could be but Ms. Dame beat it to him.

" Leave him alone, it's me you want," She said. Sam looked over at Dean and he did not look surprised at all.

"Yes, it is," The man replied. He looked vaguely familiar, like someone from their school. Maybe one of the teachers in this so called 'fine establishment'.

"Well then, are we gonna do this all day?"

" No, just long enough for me to enjoy it" Having said that much, the bad guy here pulled her forward using that trick with his hand like he had done with Dean. He then threw her too against the wall beside his brother.

"Hey," Dean exclaimed, turning his head to face Ms. Dame. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the usual 'wait for trouble because it certainly won't wait for you' kinda stuff"

"Wait do you guys know each other?" Sam asked them because it did seem by their banter like they do know each other. But asking turned out to be a mistake for now the man had eyes on him too. So he moved to the front of the crowd and not surprisingly, no one stopped him.

"Oh yeah, we're hallway buddies," Dean responded to Sam's question. "Aren't we, Dottie?"

"Dorothy. And Sam, mind telling me what you're doing not doing in class?"

"I.. uhhh,"

"He's my brother," Dean filled in for him. "And don't worry, he's a hunter too."

"Hey!" The bad guy spoke. "You do know I'm still here or have you forgotten me already?" But before either Dean or Ms. Dame could respond, probably with a sarcastic comment, the man held his hand in front of his face and was making a fist which was clearly hurting the both the hunters. But Sam's sole focus was on Dean who was making awful choking noises.

"Stop it! You're hurting them," Sam yelled out before he could stop himself from drawing anymore attention.

The man kept his hand facing Dean and Ms. Dame and turned. "Well wouldn't that go against what I want to do," The man then nodded and nodded in the direction of a woman in the edge of the crowd who then stared at Sam and raised her hand at him.

Immediately all the air rushed out from Sam's lungs. It felt as though someone was squeezing his lungs and then deep frying it. All Sam could think of was that it _burned_. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two things. One: his math teacher had somehow removed a shotgun and was trying to fire it at the man which meant that the man was focused at her; and two: Dean had passed out and was now slumping forward on the floor in a sitting position.

 _Oh crap._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, looks like I'm actually not dead contrary to popular belief due to my crappy posting schedule. Sorry 'bout that. and I would like to thank DearHart for her review. That's it for the a/n and now I will leave you in peace to read on. Please leave a few words after you've finished the chapter. Thanks!**

Dean looked up from where he was slouched on the ground. Or at least tried to but his head protested even that slight movement. So he settled for the next best thing, moving his eyes upwards to try and meet 's gaze. Unfortunately his back was turned towards him and the demon was facing Sam. Oh god Sam! He moved his head upwards with all the strength he had to spare a glance at Sammy. _Dammit_ he cursed in his mind as he turned his neck. He could _feel_ how his neck looked. It was probably swollen and bruised though nothing had touched it but invisible hands. He tried to swallow down his pain but then found out that swallowing _hurt_. Who knew such a simple task could ever be so hard. Well, atleast he could breathe properly. Sort of.

Flicking his eyes at Sam he gave him a curt, silent nod conveying what he was goingv to do. Sam tried to return the gesture best as he could with a slight widening of his eyes that suggested _don't do this, Dean unless you wanna be killed again after the demon bastard kills you._ Well he was going to follow through with his plan. But for that he had to first get up. He looked at his target and placed both his hands, then pushed upward. He let out a yelp that went unheard due to all the various noses in the room. Pain rocketed through his left arm and he brought it close it his chest. He had totally forgotten about that broken hand. _Hindsight._

Mentally shaking his head, he got to his feet quite unsteadily but then straightened. He glanced around the room for any sort of a big and powerful weapon for his knife just wasn't going to cut it. 'Course they were in a classroom so he had the luxury of choosing between a wide array of chairs. He picked the closest one and silently thanked the other hunter, what was her name, Dorothy?, for keeping the demon bitch busy. She must have caught on to his plan and was now circling the room with Ms. Baker's sights on her and away from Dean. He made a drinking expression with his four fingers closed and thumb pointed to his mouth and pointed at the demon in front of who he was guessing was one of Sam's teachers. It looked she understood so he then signed _at the count of three._

Dean picked up the chair closest to him with one hand and rushed forward as fast as his tumbling legs would take him. His arm throbbed to the steps he was taking but he then made it over to Rosie and swung the chair hard. The resound 'crack' was also reassuring and he turned his body around to check Dorothy's progress. She had indeed thrown holy water at the demon after the bitch was confused by Dean's actions. He then quickly turned back around to face Sam who was trying to stand. Belatedly, Dean gave him his good arm and pulled Sam to his feet. Without warning his brother threw his arms around him, _hugging him,_ and Dean was going to snark at Sam with something like 'Dude, P-E-R-S-O-N-A-L space' but instead gasped in pain as Sam accidentally pushed at his left arm.

Sam made one of those concerned faces that made him look like he was constipated or something. "Dean your arm"

" 'S fine Sammy," He tried reassuring but deep down knew that won't work.

"It looks like it's broken," Sam didn't sound like he was gonna give up anytime soon.

"Gee, thanks for the diagnosis Florence"

"I'm serious, Dean it looks bad" And then Sam tried to meet his older sibling's eyes but then paused at the neck region."Oh god! He never even touched you. How'd that happen? But wait, what if demons can do much more than that?"

The question hung in the air as Dean tried to focus on anything but Sammy almost dying and the pain in his arm and neck. He blinked suddenly feeling dizzy not knowing why. Oh, he must have hit his head while he was too busy fulfilling his role of being the demon's hackysack. Good to know. He vision had just cleared when Sam spoke.

"Dean," He pointed at the once fallen Rosie who was now trying to get up with a few upgrades. One: the murderous rage in his eyes and Two: the knife he was now brandishing, Dean's knife that he must've dropped at some point.

* * *

Sam warned Dean just in time. But turns out he didn't really need to do that, His math teacher was on the guy at once with the holy water. She then turned to face the other monster splashing her with the water too while Ms. Dame kept a ridiculous expression on he face. This went on a few times and Sam knew she would be out of holy water soon. Unless one of the demons killed her first. _Oh god, that's what they are. Demons. Those things are DEMONS._ Sam had only known about demons by eavesdropping on Dean and dad talk about it. He has never seen a demon in his life, let alone fight one. They needed a plan and it could absolutely _not_ involve any kind of winging it. He angled his head to face Dean and passed the silent message of needing a plan. Dean shook his head no then winced which led to Sam figuring he must've hit his head somewhere. Even better.

Wait. It's not the 1800s. And Dean, for all of his primitive relations with technology, had a phone! Sam must've looked like he just came up with the blueprint for a flying car 'cause Dean looked at him funny.

"What d'ya got?"

"You have a phone," Sam provided helpfully.

"Yeah, so? I texted dad earlier and he didn't reply which means he's _busy_ " Dean whisper-shouted the last word and Sam wondered how long Dean had known about this development. Long enough for him to have texted dad.

" Try calling him,"

"And risk killing him?" Dean had a point but it didn't trump the fact that they were in a hopeless situation. Dad had always asked them to call only if it was an emergency. And he was pretty sure this was an emergency.

"We are the ones at risk of getting killed right now"

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm gonna call him."

Sam focused on his math teacher in front of him while Dean made a quick phone call to their dad who for once actually picked up. How amazing was this though. His math teacher was a hunter. And Sam was ninety-nine percent sure that she was a retired one at that too. A hunter who had a life outside of hunting. Maybe he too, could be something else, someone else. He didn't have to be known as Sam Winchester the hunter. He could be known as Sam Winchester, the archaeologist maybe. Sam Winchester the marine biologist. Whatever he would be, he was pretty sure it would beat hunting any day.

Dean had almost finished glossing over the details with dad when Sam noticed something was off. _Terribly._ Oh, Ms. Dame had run out of holy water. The female demon who looked more like a ghost recovered first and removed the phone from Dean's hands. His brother whipped around, startled and then stared at the demon as if trying to kill it with his eyes.

"It's playtime, _hunters,"_ The demon snarled.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Hello, everyone. Feels like an eternity since I've been here. Your attempts to send me to hell are the only things that made me post this chapter. Sorry for the *very* late delivery. Oh, and before you start with the story, (but after you've read it, obviously), I'd love it if you guys left a review. *Pretty please?***

Dean had no idea what to do now. The knife, _his_ knife was in the hands of the evil teacher. The first weapon he had ever held, a tenth birthday present from his dad, being in the hands of something that seemed to radiate evil, made him fell like punching something. Hard. Preferably using his left hand. He had no idea why he was getting so worked up abut a stupid Bowie, but then again- it was _his_ stupid Bowie. He swiveled around to look at Sam's math teacher, see if any plan had been formulated but to no avail. That left the oldest trick in the book that would be the very intruiging art of distraction.

"Christo," he muttered under his breath to get the demon i front of him from pointing the knife anywhere in the general vicinity of his younger brother.

The creature flinched a little but did nothing else other than proceeing to give Dean the stink eye. So Dean decided to keep up the task.

"Christo," He was almost shouting now. Dean was past caring if someone in the crowd shot him weird but still somehow terrified glances. Sam seemed to have caught up yo what Dean was doing. They both chanted the Latin word for God and Dean was pretty sure he heard Sam squeak. He mentally grinned because now he had ammo against Sam. If only he had recorded Sammy's rendition of 'Christo'.

The demon kept on turning his head from side to side which shouldn't have been possible unless it was an exorcism. Whatever, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. he and Sam kept up their rap battle. Dean moved a step, which did not help his already viciously throbbing arm. He yelped and could feel Sam throw one of those 'I told you so' glares his way. But while Sam was engrossed in the demon in front of him, Dean turned to ask Ms. Dame to join them. The sight in front of him must have left his mouth hanging open and eyes wide because half a second later, Sam too had turned to look at what had caught Dean's attention. What they had _not_ expected to see was Ms. Dame doing the Same bizarre flinching thing as Dean's teacherwhile her eyes flashed black.

* * *

It felt wrong somehow, that both of Ms. Dame's eyes should be covered in black, when she only had one working one to begin with. And it felt even more wrong that that was what bothered Dean the most when there were far more pressing issues to subdue. For instance, the fact that their only ally had been for so long, against them the whole time. Or the fact that they were trapped with no idea that the opposition was planning. _Or_ the _fact_ that Dean's hand was starting to go numb, but hot numb not the icy cold one would expect. Ms. Dame took a step and tried to face everyone- Sam and Dean _and_ the school students.

"Why?" That was Dean's first question. What the heck did they want from them, possessing a hunter. The math teacher was clearly a hunter though her floral attire may say otherwise. Because for 1- she was hiding a silver knife in her brown boots, just like Dean does and 2- she looked like one of them. It was all in the eyes, what knowledge command man was not privy to could do to someone. But above all it was a gut feeling, like the times Dean could just sense something evil and rarely something good.

"Why?" She mock questioned.

"Why?" She did it again. "Maybe because were falling short on meat suits and there's hundreds of our kind."

"Well why a teacher then?" Sam spelt out what had been on Dean's mind.

"Oh. Teachers are, see, they're strong. But we chose them on random. Dead teachers don't complain. No proresting. No _fun._ Oh well, I guess beggars can't be choosers." Ms. Dame or rather the thing possessing her said.

"Your definition of fun is very different from mine, bitch," Dean retorted.

"Shut up," Mr. Rosemary's turn to speak. "Yeah, kids are pure, innocent," He held out a hand and touched Dean's cheek lightly. Dean tried to lean away but by then his fingers had drifted somewhere else. "Sort of," he completed.

Dean tightened the grip around his arm, suddenly afraid of what Dorothy Dame could do. It hurt more but at least now it was protected.

Then something weird happened. All three demons in the room spoke to the gathering of students together.

"All you have to do is say _'yes_ ' and we promise you you'll have whatever kind of life you want,"

"In heaven," Dean muttered to himself, maybe a little too loud for Rosie side-eyed him.

"You might want to shut up now," Lavender spoke. "You all want to live, don't you?" She asked facing the group of students. When no one answered, she emphasized- "Don't you?"

They all echoed each other. "Yes"

Sam's eyes widened in realization. Dean got it a second later.

"No," Sam muttered. "No, no, no, this can't be happening. You TRICKED them! It isn't fair, there has gotta be some kind of rule against unfair means of consent," Dean was now pushing at Sam's chest to keep him from going ballistic. Sam turned his pleading eyes to his older brother. "Dean, this isn't fair. You know that,"

"Yeah,I do. Listen- don't do anything stupid. They might possess us too, I have no idea why they haven't yet. Maybe it's because we're hunters, maybe 'cause we're strong or _maybe_ they're plain scared of us. We don't know why but we can use that to our advantage, okay?" Dean whisper-shouted in urgency to placate his younger brother. Sam pulled his lower lip up and nodded, reassured. Satisfied for now, Dean looked over to the opposition where something evil was brewing. Rosie made a waving motion and all the windows started to be covered with black smoke.

The air grew heavy and it seemed as if Dean wasn't the only one that noticed it. Everyone seemed restless around him. There was a small crack in the fissure of the glass which kept on growing. _They were waiting for the inevitable,_ Dean realized. Before he knew it, the breaks in the glass windows turned too big to keep out the smoke that was pushing against it. The room turned icy cold and Dean shivered in his clothes, jarring his bad arm which sent up sharp bolts of fire _and_ ice all the way up to his shoulder. He clutched his arm tighter and dug his fingers in to keep it from moving. BIG MISTAKE. He is never doing _that_ again. His hand now turned to pure fiery pain, all traces of the ice vanishing. Dean bit his lip, drawing blood. He shook his head to clear it, and again, regretted _that_ action too. His vision turned blurry for a few seconds before returning to normal.

All of a sudden, the windows broke and the demonic smoke, clad-in-black. Cold _spots,_ his dad had told him time and again. _Watch out for cold spots._ Dean wondered if a virtual freezer counted.

"Everyone, get under the tables," Sam shouted garnering the attention of everyone and everything in the room. Then Sammy did something unexpected, but totally _Sam_ like. His younger brother clutched Dean's T-shirt using his right hand and his glare challenged him to make a joke out of what just happened.

Rosie came over and looked Dean up and down. He squinted as if trying to make something of the mystery in front of him. The smoke rushed forward and some part of it leaned over to whisper in Rosie's ear. He nodded then swung an arm back and then forward, punching Dean right below the eye. The pain shocked him, and Dean went with the force of the blow which would have been enough to throw him to the floor had it not been for Sam's hold on his clothes. He looked up back at Rosie.

Dean forced his gaze to be determined. He failed, spectacularly. His vision faltered and tripped over a few virtual stones lying in their way. He felt himself sag against Sam and his eyes flicked downwards. Sam's hands now circled his back trying to hold him up but couldn't because Dean was heavier _and_ taller. He sinked, his knees touching the floor at a great speed, promising him bruises the next day. His eyes shut on their own accord and then he felt nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Sooo, how has everyone's two months been? It's Halloween month now! Woohooo! And whoever can guess the creature in the comments gets a cookie. Heck, you know what, if you leave a comment- virtual cookie.**

Sam had no idea what to do. His brother was on he floor and Sam had still been holding onto Dean's clothes. He looked around, trying to find something he could use as a weapon. One of the demons was in front of him and tried to pull Dean away. He was scared. Very. But he was also determined. Very. He realised that he'd like his father to see what unfolds now. That he was not a wuss like he'd often been termed as. There were chairs and tables all around but Sam could never lift any of those and take a swing at anyone.

Then he remembered that he had an awesome holy water weilding teacher who did more than just solve quadratic equations and give him Bs in math. He wasn't the best at calculations. But he will get better someday. At least he hoped to. Dean had always been better at math and science while Sam excelled in languages and social sciences.

"Ms. Dame!" He shouted just as the demon in front of him grabbed him by the collar. His teacher turned to look at him just that second and Sam ducked as she threw a knife at the demon. The knife caught the demon on its arm though and it hissed a bit.

"Hunters." The demon was definitely angry now. Sam tried to shift away from the demon in vain. But something didn't add up. Sam had never been told about demons but he had snooped around a bit at Bobby's. The library there was heaven and he remembered an important piece of information. Demons had never needed permission to enter someone's body. If that was the case then what was the creature behind him?

"You're not a demon." Sam said, shell-shocked. It sounded truer than it had in his head, now that it ws out in the open.

"No I'm not, Samuel Winchester. I'm not as evil as you think," The not-demon said in a voice that was more evil than could be. Sam had always hated being called Samuel. His own name sounded foreign to his own ears. No one he could remeber had ever called him Samuel, it was always Sam. Except for his father and at times annoying brother. Then it was Sammy.

Oh god! Dean! He looked down to see whether Dean was alright when he saw that there was empty air when minutes ago that place had been filled by his brother. Panic flooded him. Where was Dean?

All of a sudden, the hand on his neck disappeared and Sam's feet once again touched the ground. Ms. Dame rushed to fight the not-demon on the ground and Sam turmed to see his brother. Dean was here. Usually that signalled hope and safety but now it was more ominous. Dean was holding his arm like it was his lifeline and his face was marred by bruises. But there was a hint of a smile on there. Sam wanted to hug his brother more than anything but then thought of how his father would disapprove. _Eyes on the fight._ _Emotions later._ He wished once again that his father were here, though for a different reason. If Dean had contacted dad a while ago then dad could be on his way here. The day would be saved and everyone could go home.

Ms. Dame was still wrestling the embodiment of evil now but she was failing in overpowering it. Dean retrieved his knife, the one that had been thrown from Ms. Dame's hands minutes ago and joined the fight. The not-demon was strong. It kicked Ms.Dame in the stomach once and it stood up, Dean not being too much of a competition for it. His brother threw around a few punches but with one working arm a lot of damage couldn't be done. The not-demon kept recovering and there wasn't a single mark on it's skin. It almost seemed as of the creature was getting bored. Dean must've thought he same because he stopped his fruitless attack and stood there for a second.

A second was all it needed and the not-demon pulled his arm back and wemt for a punch. Dean tried to sidestep but was caught in his stomach. He doubled over but recovered. His brother had now changed tactics and had started again with the Christos. In this while, Ms. Dame had joined the fight back again.

Sam, unsure how to help, went and picked up a steel ruler from a corner in the class. It was heavier than he expected but it was a weapon, nevertheless. Coming up behind two other not-demons, he swung it at the head of one of them.

 _Useless._ Both him and the ruler. It struck the not-demon's skin and cut it making blood flow but healed a second later and did nothing better than garner it's atention. Along with it's friend's. He backed up as much as he could but ended up in a corner.

"Dean!" Sam didn't want to ask for help but he would love having help. Dean wouldn't be much of a help wih one broken arm but it would be better than Sam facing those things alone.

"Oh shit! Sammy, DUCK!" He could hear his brother yelling and Sam did as asked. The knife struck one of the things in the chest but it simply pulled it out. There was a soft glow where the knife had been a second ago before it closed. Great, now the not-demon was armed _and_ after him. Dean ran to tackle the not-demons and ended up in the corner next to Sam. The things had used their powers. He heard Dean whimper beside him and swallow convulsively though if asked later, Dean would never admit it.

"Hey..." Sam started but Dean cut him off.

"Shut up." Point noted.

Sam realised that they were done for when he heard the familiar _clack_ of a gun. He looked to his left.

John Winchester was here to save the day.


	10. Chapter 10

**_a/n: This is it, guys! The last chapter. Sorry for the typos and a thank you to everyone who reviewed. Hope you enjoy!!_**

At first he couldn't believe it. Their luck, that is. No way in hell was there a crisis in his boys' school, which he had double checked. Okay, by double checked- _maybe_ he had asked Dean to do the checking. But Dean did _not_ freak out over minor things, that much of his son he knew. One look at his son's text and he was turning the steering wheel in the opposite direction to his original destination. John was worried but he wouldn't let it show.

Apparently, Dean's suspicions at this age did not cater to only students but also teachers. All John could hope for was that it was a false alarm. Then they could all go back home and he could reprimand his son. Because if what the text said was true then John better be prepared to face the consequences for not ensuring his sons' school to be safe. A beatdown from Bobby wouldn't be enough to cover his guilt. Then Sam would be brooding and telling John how much of a bad job he was doing. It seemed like only yesterday Sammy was referring to himself in the third person.

Two more lefts and he'd be back in the town, according to the map on the dashboard. John wanted to remove one of the cassetes and play it then thought that it would feel a bit weird. Trying to enjoy a car ride while his sons may as well be on their way to join his wife in heaven. _No_ , he wouldn't think of Sam and Dean as anything but alive.

Upon reaching the school, he parked the car haphazardly and rushed to the trunk. John hefted a bag full of weapons of all kinds but specialising in demons and ran inside the ominous building. The school was emptier than he would've expected it to be. Not a single soul was roaming the hallways and the classrooms were all empty. _Where was everyone?_

The second floor classrooms yielded no luck until he turned a corner. There was only noise pouring out of that room, not the shrieks of kids or shouts of teachers asking them to be quiet. More like the sounds of tables and chairs being thrown around followed by a scream. He slid his silver knife out and hid it between his sleeve and palm. Switching off the aafety in his gun he pointed it at the people inside. John would never be prepared for the scene in front of him.

There were teenagers all around. Some inside the classroom, some outside. The ones outside were all silent but the look on their faces showed their fright. It was the ones inside that caught John's attention. He moved closer inside the room and stood there scanning the scene. There were a few kids standing in the corner like they didn't want to be part of he party. The only difference was all their eyes were black. Pure onyx that absorbed instead of reflecting light. All the other kids were either attacking a teacher or following one who was ganging up on a couple of kids in a corner. He put his gun back in his pocket.

The couple of aforementioned kids were his own, John realised. Both of them turned to see John. Without thinking, he shouted.

"SAM! DEAN!" Sam shook his head in protest. Maybe warning.

"You guys okay?" He asked right before he was thrown to the ground. _Ow_. The knife in his hand came into full view and he attacked the demon. Just before he slashed it he realised that it was probably holding an innocent kid hostage. Instead he clocked the demon a bit too hard and recited the exorcism. Which should've worked. The demon moved around a bit but didn't leave the kid's body. Smoke started coming out of the kid's mouth but settled soon. That wasn't possible. That _shouldn't_ be possible. He thought of all the hybrid monsters that he knew of. John pocketed the knife.

The kid-demon in front of him attacked again. It tried for a chokehold but John stopped it just in time. He pinned its arms and fished around in its pockets.

 _A-ha!_ John removed his lighter to burn the hex bag when all the left out kid-demons surrounded him. He set the hex bag on fire and threw it away. A blonde girl in pigtails sent a kick his way. He caught her leg and punched her in the face all the while apologising. The other demons pinned him down and John was sure that he would have bruised knees the next day. He reached out a bit on the flailing side and removed the hex bag from the girl's hands. Thank god her dress didn't have pockets. The binding spell was now erased after he burned that hex bag too. Next kid, then.

While fighting he started saying the exorcism. It was a bit like playing extreme Twister. Someone grabbed his leg and John turned and kicked with all the force he could muster, drawing blood. He removed the hex bag and burnt that one too throwing it all into a corner. There was someone behind him that started helping him. The teacher from before. The job would be easier that way. Some kids were now demon free. They fell back and John could only hope they were alive. More kids joined the fight and out of the corner of his eye he saw the teacher-demon move towards Sam and Dean. He tried to get out of the group that was fighting which effectively got him a split lip and black eye. _Oh well._

Even in hunting, though, there was a moral code and it involved the number of kids killed by him being zero. It won't matter if the kid was being possesed. He didn't want to do it but more importantly he didn't want Sam to see him do it. The last ounces of trust the kid may have had in him would be very well vanquished if he so much as hurt a hair on the head of any child. Yes, Sam would be afraid of him but by then John would be afraid of himself.

John removed the blade from his back pocket and used it's hilt against the redhead in front of him. He rolled away from the group and ran towards his children who were currently cornered by a possesed teacher. They had nothing to use as a weapon except for the Bowie Dean usually had on him. That was currently on the other side of the room.

He jumped on the possesed teacher and held his blade to his throat. John suddenly had an irrational thought that the demon in his hands might all of a sudden escape. That should be a relief but it wasn't. He was _actually afraid_ that the killer might leave everyone alone. He was turning into one of the things he hunted.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realise when he demon growled and Sam and Dean jerked harder into the wall. His oldest cried out and John swore that was the last straw. His anger fuelled him into doing something he never would have done, into pushing the blade a little further inside the neck of his enemy. The only thing that stopped him was Sam's too loud cry of "Dad, no!"

This...this was a human in his hands. One who's being used currently. He dropped th blade and held his hand just a little too tight on the demon's throat feeling a little red seep into his hands. Which was a mistake because the second the demon saw the blade lying on the floor it used it's abilities to lift it up in the air. The blade was headed straight for Sam's neck and John started reciting the exorcism once again. The demon twitched in his hands and its eyes moved also making the blade move away from Sam.

 _Thank god._

John took back the last thought in his mind when he heard Dean gasp out loud, making him look up from his search for the hex bag. The blade was embedded firmly in Dean's right shoulder, maybe a little down. A steady stream of blood was flowing from it followed by a couple of more rivulets. Demon or not, his kid was pinned to the wall. The sight of his child's blood made him want to throw up and cry at the same time. This was never supposed to happen. Sure Sam and Dean got hurt on hunts, but never like his. Never on this level.

Sam was glaring daggers at the demon and Dean looked like he was trying not to cry. When John found the hexbag in one of the back pockets he didn't hesitate to ight it on fire.

"Exorcizamus..." He hadn't finished reciting it before he ran towards Sam and Dean. Without the demon's powers to hold him up Dean was slumping forward and trying not to, the knife detering his process. He was gritting his teeth and let out a pain filled yell that made John's heart clench.

Sam was whispering encouragements while trying to hold his brother up in order to cause as less pain as possible. John placed his hand on the hikt and looked up at his son.

"Dean, -"

"Yeah. I know. Just do it quick."

With a nod John pulled back the blade as fast as he could and covered the area with his hand to staunch the bleeding. Dean yelled before falling iinto his and Sam's arms silently.

"Dad?" Sam's voice held trepidation amd John's worry increased tenfold.

"He'll be okay Sammy. Just wait and watch."

 _Spn319dragoncreekspnbeforetheshowstarted319spn_

And wait they did. Someone had called 911, most probably the other teacher slash hunter. John had later discovered that most of the kids had collapsed from their bouts of demon possession. The cops were calling it an epidemic. Of exactly what, John didn't know and didn't care.

The wait in the hospital had been long but the doctor informed him the Dean would be okay. He'd just be sporting a cast for a while. The concussion had been bad but the MRI showed no signs of brain damage. The blood loss hadn't been too bad and the doctors had been more worried about any damage to ligaments or tendons or muscle or something. None of it was too bad though, and John realised how lucky he had been, his boys had been.

He looked back at Dean who he realised was staring at him from the hospital bed.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," Dean replied. His gaze flicked to the image of Sam sleeping in the other chair in the room, snoring softly.

"How you doing, kid? And I want an honest answer." But they both knew 'honesty' wasn't a card played often by the Winchesters.

"Well, considering the fact that both my hands are tied, literally, Sammy will be taking advantage of that and I personally... am going to milk it. So,.. awesome."

John knew that that was nowhere even close to honest, but it was he most he would be getting out of Dean. He let it be. John promised himself that it would be that way only for the time being but deep inside he knew that that wasn't going to be the case. They'd move on and maybe even not remember a lot of this incident but they would definitely never forget. And that was when John counted his blessings, the fact that they would be laughing about this fiasco a few days from now. Maybe not Sam, but he was still thankful.

He was glad and for once in his life, in a twisted way, he was truly happy in his moment. He hoped it would last long. But that was impossible with a teenage Sam in the house. He chuckled and sent a silent prayer to Mary for what she had given him. The real blessings in his life.


End file.
